


damage control

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [14]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Can we get some fluff joger where one of the boys are upset about something and the other tries to comfort them (and it's working) 🤧🤧
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	damage control

“Does he ever stop?” John said as he walked in the door. Roger dropped the magazine he had in his hands onto the coffee table in front of him.

“What did he do now, love?” Roger asked as he walked into the kitchen of their Montreux house to put the kettle on. He plopped the kettle onto the stove and hovered in front of it. A pair of arms wrapped around his middle while John laid his head on his shoulder.

“He just keeps arguing about everything. It’s bullshit. His points are weak and his only defense is that ‘we’re a rock and roll band’,” He heaved a sigh before nuzzling as close as possible. “Fred, Phoebe, and Crystal are trying their best but he knows just what to say to make me mad.”

Roger hummed and turned in John’s arms to face him. He tangled his hands in his short hair and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Have I ever told you how wonderful I think you are?” Roger smiled as his lover chuckled, feeling his tense muscles begin to relax.

“No, I don’t think you have,” Deaky teased back.

“Mmmm, I was sure I put that in my vows,” The drummer said, pulling away to tend to the screeching kettle. Two mugs appeared next to him with tea bags as well. He poured the boiling water into the mugs before placing the kettle back on the stove. He grabbed the milk and sugar, placing them next to the cups, currently steeping. John was leaned against the counter with a fond look in his eyes.

“How did I get so lucky?” He asked, reaching for Roger’s hand, placing a kiss on his knuckles and one on his palm before massaging it gently.

“I ask myself that question every day,” Roger said, grinning as Deaky rolled his eyes.

“Sap.”

“You started it, Deacon.”

John hummed. He started adding the milk and sugar to the tea, handing one to Roger with a soft kiss before leading the way to the couch.

“Cuddle me,” He demanded. Roger snorted out a laugh at the request as he sat down. “I’ve had a rough day. I fought with my best mate for a solid 5 hours today. You had the day off, you wanker.” He mumbled into his tea.

Carefully, Roger pulled John close, tucking him under his arm and flicked on the TV. They drank their tea and John played with the gold band that adorned the other’s left ring finger while looking at his own. A swell of happiness filled his chest as he looked at the matching rings. Roger eventually settled on a channel that was airing Dracula and other black and white movies that night.

Once the cups were set aside, John crawled into Roger’s lap. He placed a soft kiss to the blond’s neck, a silent thank you. The pair had never needed many words, just simple gestures that they had built up over the years, developing their own language.

John had fallen asleep by 9, still in his regular clothes and on Roger’s lap. The drummer stood carefully, holding his husband as he made his way to their room. He laid the younger man on his side of the bed, undressing him to just his boxers before doing the same to himself.

It was barely 10 but the urge to get under the covers and hold John was enough. So he shuffled into bed, pulling the covers around them.

“You’re coming to the studio tomorrow?” The younger’s sleepy voice asked, slurring together every other word.

“Yes. I’ve gotta make sure my angel doesn’t kill my best mate.”

John let out a sleepy giggle before scooting impossibly closer. “Maybe you can tell your best mate that he should shut the fuck up.”


End file.
